onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
One Tree Hill Wiki:Manual Of Style
In order to ensure that One Tree Hill Wiki is a full and complete, but also understandable and accessible database there is a manual of style we like to employ to all pages. If you have any problems with how to set out a page or how you should be writing, please contact an admin. __TOC__ Page Layout Pages should follow a simplistic and organised layout. Most of the pages should already be created with the foundations laid (such as the inclusion of an Infobox etc.) but if you are required to make a new page you should follow the conventions of similar pages. For instance, all character pages should follow the layout of other established pages with the Infobox, Character History and Relationships sections. See some of our larger pages for an example of how certain pages should be laid out. :Character Pages: 1 • 2 • 3 :Episode Pages: 1 • 2 • 3 During writing episode pages, if the episode depicts events from a flashback or dream the text should be written in green. This can be achieved through the following code :::INSERT TEXT HERE Images Images on a page should be neatly arranged and in proportion to the amount of text on the page. An abundance of images can make a page look overcrowded and messy while a lack of pictures can make it look too text dense. For more information, see here Style of English While this Wiki greatly appriciate anything you write, we want to make sure your writing is understandable to every other user, so we can become the biggest One Tree Hill database that everyone can access. Because of this, we ask simply that all users follow the following styles to make sure we're all writing in the same style. American English Because One Tree Hill is both made and initially aired in America and all official releases are written in American English we maintain that style on this wiki. While this may not be a problem for our American users, we ask everyone to try and write in American English and to correct any British spellings/constructions that you find on the pages in the Wiki. Perspective All edits (except those for user pages and talk pages) are to be written in third person. 'I' and 'you' and 'we' shouldn't be used. Neutrality While this is something we cover in the One Tree Hill Wiki:Policies section, we felt it was appropriate here too. It is vital that all edits are neutral. We respect your opinions, but ask that you keep them to the talk pages. Edits to main articles should be written with no positive or negative bias, but you can find more on neutrality through the above link. Tense All pages should be written in past and present tense. Pages like character pages and pages about locations around Tree Hill, logically, should be written in past tense while it makes more sense to write episode pages etc. in present tense. If you’re unsure about what tense to write an article in, contact an admin for further help. Manual Of Style In-Text References In order to maintain a sense of coherence between articles we ask that referencing is done in the same way across the wiki. This wiki uses the cross-reference style seen across many Wikia pages. For more help with crossreferencing please see Template:Crossref. If citing the events of a single episode please place the correct crossref at the end of the text. We ask that references within the body as text (such as "In Season four,..." or "In the fourth episode of the season..."") are not used.